godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Gundam X GE Champions of Fenrir's Cup
A world where Gunpla and Aragami became a toyline, it actually became a hit in Japan. Though many appliants have taken a liking for transformable units, some have prefered to stay as the Multi-Purpose non-transformable units. Combat Mode, Start up. Model Damage Level, Set to A As for me, I'm using a MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon, a straight assembly is enough for me. Though the output can be more effective if it were to be customized, I prefer the straight assembly as it keeps to the original. Please set your GP Base As I set it down on the machine, it starts registering the data inside it, showing me the data I've set inside. Name: Arthur McStron Partner: ---''' '''Gunpla Scale: 1/144 Class: HG Seed Model: MBF-P02 Name MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon Looking back when I made it, it was fun trying out something I haven't tried before. Building Gunpla, sharing the joys, I even felt like this could be addicting to me. Field 2, Desert. Please set your Gunpla Holding my Red Dragon, I stared at it before setting it down, let the machine recognize my Gunpla before being surrounded by a hexagonal field, spawning two yellow orbs for piloting use. I relaxed my shoulders and fingers before holding onto the orbs. Battle Start Me: Arthur McStron. Red Dragon... Launching!!! Pushing the orbs foward, I launched onto the field for a 1v1 situation. Though the scanning hasn't picked up any signs, I came across a mountain until a beam shot pierced through, barely hitting the Ddraig head. I awaited for another shot to come, though it seems like I would be a sitting duck. Making my move, I dodged away, avoiding the blast and anticipating the fired destination and aiming my Caletvwlch Me: I am confused and will shoot down my target!!! Pulling the trigger of Caletvwlch, I fired off a beam and putting it back before following it. Though I missed, I'm actually closing in and letting the Mirage Colloid Particles produced by the Caletvwlch to break off the Stealth System used by the same particles which was produced from the Plavsky Particles by the machine we're using to fight. Breaking off the stealth was a TMF/A-803 LaGOWE, which was used by Andrew Waltfield in the battle against Kira Yamato in the desert. The model bears a striking resembalance towards the Ravana due to the massive cannon on the back. Me: Hmm... A Ravana... I unsheathed my Gerbera Straight from my waist before dashing in for the kill, as my opponent who activated his double edged Beam Saber did the same. In a flash, we were at opposite directions. I sheathed by katana, causing an explosion in place of the LaGOWE. Battle Ended Though it seems like it was a fair fight, I won in the end. Though my opponent was crying about his loss, I encouraged him to train harder and maybe fight with me when he's more prepared. When my next opponent came, it was Sigma holding his XXXG-01W Wing Gundam, but the wings were replaced with Chi You appendages. To my surprise, Baluar and Lyrr also arrived onto the stage, with Baluar holding GF130017NJII God Gundam, customized to his preference while Lyrr held his GN-002 Gundam Dynames, outfitted with his own sniper rifle and custom parts. Befitting for those two to be exact, as Baluar uses hand to hand combat and has played Street Fighter for years while Lyrr's skills in shoot'em ups has made him earned his title as a Sniper. Me: Wait... Is this a Free-4-All? Baluar: So it seems... Sigma: This will be fun. The Plavsky Arena started up once again, where we took positions and prepared ourselves for the Free for all Match, as only one gets to move to the World Tournament. The combat took place in space and so far, my first opponent is Baluar with his God Gundam. C: This is really a locked on combat as Arthur goes on the defensive against the offensive Baluar. From the announcer's seat, C, Nanako and the Meijin Kawaguchi, a.k.a Johnny Hellfury were watching the fight. Meijin: I would have never expected this battle... Arthur using his Red Dragon... Nanako: Should we see the Straight Assembly Arthur win this, it's gonna bring shame upon the custom Builders. C: Eh... Is there anything to see at Lyrr's side? Eyes on Lyrr people! When the view switched to Lyrr's camera, his Gunpla was already in pieces and everyone was shocked when their attention was at Arthur and Baluar. Meijin: What the?! C: That quick?! Nanako: Sigma's best Gundam is his Wing Gundam... So I guess it's no surprise for me. For Sigma, he already has calculated everything and planned way ahead. When all eyes turned on Sigma, he was already on his way towards the fighting Arthur and Baluar. Priming his beam Rifle at both of them, it fired off with a loud sound. I heard a warning coming from my right and dodged backwards while Baluar was confused until his Gunpla met his demise. Everyone in the stage were shocked to see Sigma's potential as a Gunpla builder and Gunpla fighter. C: Baluar is already defeated in a flash?! The Mighty Baluar who made a winning streak from his Street Fighter skills?! Meijin: Such power... Is this the Sigma who defeated one of the champions? Nanako: Pretty much.. He's always calm and collected on this. When they put their attention back into the field, Sigma's already pursuing me quickly. Me: So fast... Sigma: Right here! Not seeing Sigma pass by me, I was knocked away by him due to his speed and power. Despite being knocked over, the Caletvwlch on my flight pack maintained my balance and drawing both out, I quickly attached both ends and swung it at Sigma, who countered with his wing appendages. Both of us were locked in combat but I sustained more damages than he did, due to Baluar's Shoryukens and Shin Shun Goku Satsu. I was clearly at a major disadvantage, with Sigma not holding back while barraging his fists and Beam Sabers at me. Drawing my Gerbera Straight, I timed my attacks to deflect Sigma's beam sabers and fists. Sigma: Interesting for a Straight Assembly... But that is not enough. Me: Oh yeah! Bring it!! Discarding my fight pack and sheathing my Gerbera Straight back, I used my fist to counter his while dodging his beam attacks. Though our battle seemed to be one-sided, I managed to get back on my feet before striking him at the head. I started to assimilate little by little with my Gunpla, as if it became one with my body, quickly striking faster than he could. Sigma: Such speed... Is this all you have? Me: Not yet!! Everyone was awed at the speed me and Sigma fought, though the latter at the Announcer seats were commentating at the fight. Only Nanako watched the fight carefully, as cracks start to appear on my Gunpla's fists and arms. She saw that mine would break first before Sigma's, though she couldn't say much since it would ruin the fun for everything. For 20 minutes of fistcuffing each other's Gunpla, we're both worn out. Sigma: Good... fight you've put up there... Me: I'd say the same... to you... I dashed towards him before raising my arm, generating a yellow orb and charging at him with my might. Me: This is the end!!! Though I didn't see it, my Gunpla's arm shattered before even touching him. Feeling the pain slowly, I used my other arm and continued it, finally reaching Sigma and destroying his Gunpla. Battle Ended The hexagonal fields dispersed, where I was trying to get a breather. C: This battle... The victor goes to Arthur!! The crowd cheered at the stage as I stared at the results. With me taking the spot for the World Tournament, I almost felt like it was becoming a part of me. Sigma came up to me and gave a hand. I sighed before shaking it. Sigma: For a Straight Assembly like you... You're really something... Me: You two Sigma... Your Wing Gundam was extremely tuned to your preference. With the Regional Tournament ending, I stared into the sky while holding my damaged Red Dragon. Hopefully I could face against Sei Iori in the World Tournament with my straight assembly Red Dragon. Category:Blog posts